


Labor Day Weekend

by artofplay



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: 1950s, Bikers, Desert, F/M, Gen, Girl Power, Mechanics, Music, Other, Pinups, Slow Dancing, Swing Dancing, Trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofplay/pseuds/artofplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy finds himself in the middle of nowhere at a garage owned by a female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice night for a tow

It's 6pm on a Friday in Rader Creek, Montana, a little colder than normal for this time of year. The brakes squeal to a stop in front of a hole in the wall garage. Todd turns off the truck and nudges his passenger awake. His passenger rubs his eyes, glancing at the neon sign buzzing on the front of the building. 'Powderpuff's'.  
"Great....I break down in the middle of nowhere and the only garage out here belongs to a chic." He chuckles to himself letting out a disgruntled huff. He steps out of the truck feeling the wind whip around the truck door, sending a chill through his bones. He turns up the collar on his jacket and shoves his hands down in his jean pockets, dragging his feet as he follows Todd the tow truck driver into the office. He looks around the office at the decor, posters of Betty Page and pin up girls straddling classic cars, vintage furniture and a payphone hanging on the wall. Clearly the owner of this establishment has good taste but still rather odd for a girl. Todd pokes his head into the shop....  
"Athena! Athena! We're here honey! Come on." He shouts over the sound of an impact wrench and screams of System of a Down coming from the stereo. Todd's passenger finds a semi clean chair to slump into curious to see what kind of woman runs this....this business. He folds his hands together and raises an eyebrow, 'This should be interesting.' He murmurs to himself. He leans forward, elbows on his knees pulling his clasped hands to his chin, in time to witness long legs and a dirty wife beater slink from under a car. Athena rolls out from under an old Chevy truck, wiping her hands on a red towel she keeps in her back pocket. Her combat boots squeak across the garage floor as she walks toward the office.  
"Alright alright Todd I'm coming!" She yells to Todd, turning the stereo off as she passes. Athena walks through the door and gives Todd a hug, peering around him to see who is sitting down. Todd grabs her up by her waist wrapping her in a tight hug.  
"I brought you a challenge 'Thena." Todd says with a grin, knowing there have been very few challenges she hasn't been able to conquer. 'Nice one' She thinks to herself, smiling slyly at her new customer. She releases Todd and finishes wiping her slender hands, holding one out to shake hands.  
"The name's Athena, pleasure to meet you...." She trails off starring at him, his mouth slightly a gape. 

His head swims, drawing in every detail of her coal black hair pulled up in a light blue bandana, her emerald eyes set in perfect cat eyeliner, her shirt hugging her curves. If he had to say.....she was, in his opinion, a perfect pin up girl. Now the decor of the office made sense. His eyes blink, bringing him back to the present. He wipes his hand on his jeans as he stands, jutting his out to shake hers.  
"Je...Jeremy, and the pleasure is mine I promise you." He smiles. "I'm afraid my car seems to have a vibration problem....Todd was gracious enough to bring me here, he said you are the best mechanic for a 100 miles." He finishes.  
"I'm the ONLY mechanic for a 100 miles." Athena laughs winking at Jeremy. "Let's go have a look, shall we?" Athena motions to both men outside to the Maserati hanging off the back of the tow truck. Todd dislocates the car from the tow assembly and allows it to ease backward into the empty bay. She pops the hood and leans over the motor, picking, fiddling and adjusting. "Jeremy, be a doll and hop in there and start it would ya?" She asks from under the hood. Jeremy does so keeping a lingering eye on th ass hanging out from under the hood. Sitting in the drivers seat his face eeks an evil grin as he starts and revs the engine hoping to startle Athena. But quite the opposite happens. Athena squeals "Do it again! This time hold it!"... as she scampers to the passenger side to listen. Jeremy jumps slightly in his seat at her request but revs it to 3000 RPM. Athena gives Jeremy the signal to cut the engine and shuts the hood gently.  
"Well honey, it looks like you'll be staying the weekend with us here in Rader Creek till Wednesday at the earliest. I'll have to order a set of motor mounts on Tuesday seeing how Monday is Labor day. It's the best I can do." Athena informed him walking back into the office digging for a phone number lost in the pile of papers all over the desk. Jeremy's forehead hits the steering wheel. "Fuck." He mumbles. He gets out of the car and shuts the door behind him making his way toward Athena. Todd pulls the roller bay door closed and follows Jeremy. "Alright love, I've locked up. Marie is waiting for me, I'm taking off ok? You'll be alright here without me?" Todd questions eyeing Jeremy standing in the corner.  
"Yes of course Todd. Go, Be with Marie, I'll settle up with you tomorrow at the lodge dinner." Athena promises without looking up from her desk. Todd gives a wave and shuffles off to his truck. The sound of the engine breaks the silence. Jeremy moves to sit on the corner of the desk. "So I don't suppose I could get a ride into town? If I'm going to be held captive for the weekend I'll need a hotel, if there is one here." He asks, watching Athens dig about for a moment before finding the phone number she was looking for. She looked up smiling catching him starring at her with piercing green eyes. She matches his stare, "I'll give you a ride.....to town." She teases. "Sara and her husband run a little motel, it ain't the Ritz, but it's clean and the food is good." She says smugly. "Let me get my helmet." She smirks.  
"Helmet?!....... Wait!.... What?" Jeremy stumbles processing her words while he chases after her into the back room. "A bike? Is that what your saying? That you ride a motorcycle?" He questions extremely surprised. Then he questions why this actually IS a surprise to him. 'I mean really Renner' he thinks, 'this girl....woman.. defies all stereotypes of a woman, why wouldn't she ride a motorcycle too?'  
Athena grabs her hot pink helmet complete with 'reine de coeur' (Queen of Hearts) air brushed down both sides, off the wall hook as well as her matching leather jacket. She picks up her extra lime green helmet that is laying on the bench under the wall hooks and tosses it to Jeremy.  
"Sorry, it's the only one I've got." She giggles watching him curl his lip at the color. "My man is out back. Come on, If you want dinner we'll need to hurry, Sara closes the grill in a hour." She states pushing the back door open letting the cool night air blow through the building. Athena fumbles through her hair searching for bobbypins that hold up her long hair. Finding the dozen or so, she pulls them out and tosses them into a small tray at the back door. She gives her head a shake letting her hair free as it sways from side to side. Jeremy takes a step back, caught off guard a the length of her hair she had hidden in her bandana. A small gasp escapes his lips. She wiggles into the jacket and zips it up and puts on her helmet. Jeremy does the same and stands to the side of the bike as Athena starts it, while she straddles it. She looks at Jeremy still standing, trying to process the experience of riding bitch. He flips up the visor. "Are you sure you cant be the bitch in the back on this ride?" He asks nervously.  
Athena flips her visor with a hostile snap. " Oh no! I am the only one who controls my man, now quit being a girl and get on!" She shouts over the noise of the bike. Jeremy sighs and climbs on, flipping the visor down, closing his eyes, the days activities catching up with him. Athena leans back to ask him if he knows the signal for hold on tight and Jeremy nods his head. She starts out of the back parking lot slowly making her way to the barren street that stretches out before them into the blackness. On the horizon a sliver of lights twinkle the outline of a tiny town. The whine of the sport bike echoes in the night as Athena cruises down the deserted road for 20 miles before grabbing Jeremy's hand that is wrapped around her waist and pulls it tighter to her. He tightens his grip around her and tucks in closer to her back. Athena speeds up letting the bike inch toward 100 miles an hour as it screams through the night taking curves and hills with ease for the last 30 miles of the trip. Jeremy smiles in his helmet and gives a chuckle.


	2. Checking In

Athena pulls in front of the bed and breakfast owned by Sarah and her husband Josh. She and Jeremy climb off the bike, leave the helmets on the handlebars and go inside.   
Sarah and Josh have poured their entire lives into this old place and it shows. Lace window coverings, warm lighting, soft cozy chairs in the corners of the small lobby, every comfort of home fills the room with love and openness. Sarah comes through the door separating the front desk from the back room. She recognizes Athena and smiles.

Awfully late for you, girly, what's up?" She asks looking over at the stranger standing next to Athena.

"This is Jeremy, his car's at my garage for the weekend, he needs a place to stay while I fix it aaand since you have the best beds in town....." Athena teases winking at Sarah. "Jeremy, Sarah....Sarah, Jeremy." She finishes as the two shake hands over the desk. Josh rounds the corner from the dining room wiping his hands on a dish rag he keeps on his shoulder. Josh is the busboy, handyman and cook of the place. Athena introduces Josh to Jeremy while Sarah finishes the paperwork for the room and hands Jeremy a key. After a few minutes of small talk Sarah and Josh say their goodnights when Athena offers to show Jeremy to his room.

They make their way upstairs, Sarah and Josh head into the dining room to prepare for tomorrow breakfast. Jeremy follows Athena at a five stair distance admiring the sway of her hips as she climbs the stairs. "Room 206." She says breaking the silence in the dark hallway. She slides the key in the latch unlocking the antique tumblers and shove the heavy door open with a creak. Athena feels the wall inside for the light switch and gives it a flick shedding a soft warm glow over a queen bed, table and chair and the small TV on the upright distressed dresser. 

"Well here ya go Mr. Renner....." Athena chirps tossing him the key. "This is where I leave you. Oh! Tomorrow is the big Labor day picnic at the Elks Lodge, just down the street. " She states pointing out the window. "Everyone will be there, so please come and join us." She finishes as she makes her way to the door. Jeremy meets her at the door placing his body slightly between it and its opening, forcing Athena to stop short. The two stare at each other for a moment, both knowing the question that hangs heavy between them. Athena licks her lips and smiles.

"Yes. Well. Good night Mr. Renner." She coos softly patting him on his chest, feeling him hold his breath for a split second. "Sarah has breakfast promptly at 8am." She informs him as she nudges through the small open space Jeremy has left between himself and the door frame. 

"Good night, Athena. Thanks for the.....ride." He smirks, flashing a playful grin. Athena grins back letting out a small giggle before she desends the staircase to the lobby and out to her bike. The town is asleep, main street is all but dark as far as she can see. Her house is just around the corner from the bed and breakfast so she decides to walk, letting the quiet of the night remain undisturbed. 

Once home, Athena pours herself a small drink and slinks out of boots and jeans, kicking them into the middle of the living room floor. Sipping on her bourbon she thumbs through her CD collection and chooses Frank Sinatra. She pads to the bathroom for a quick shower before bed, halfway hoping that Jeremy had decided to follow her home. No such luck. She finishes her shower and dresses in a T shirt and thong for bed before climbing into bed. She burrows under the quilt her grandma made her when Athena was in college and falls quickly to sleep. Jeremy sits on the corner of the bed and runs his hands over his hair sighing heavy and tired. He throws himself back onto the bed, sleep taking over before he can undress or get into the bed.


	3. The Lodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning coffee and plans for tonight have Jeremy anticipating a good time.....But he is in for a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Athena sings is by Post Modern jukebox. "Creep" You can find it on You Tube.

Morning arrives with smells of homemade biscuits and bacon coming from the kitchen of the bed and breakfast. Jeremy scratches his head trying to break the cobwebs loose before heading downstairs. The dining room is almost full, the whole town seems to be there, talking, planning the nights festivities, the picnic and music. Sarah and Josh are busy serving food as Jeremy makes his way into the dining room searching for coffee. He spots Athena sitting in the corner table by the window alone, the sunlight catching her long black hair in all it's tossled glory. Her worn concert Tee and sweats hang off comfortably off her body. A far cry from her garage wear last night. She looks up and smiles as Jeremy sits across from her. 

"Good Morning Jeremy." She replies softly.

They share a quiet moment between them before Todd and Marie show up and plop down in the empty chairs at the table already chatting about the picnic. Athena and Jeremy listen to the two itemize the food and beverage list, fireworks, music and endless details. Nodding every now and again and letting out a random "That's good" and "Uhh huh" before Todd and Marie scamper off to another table without missing a breath. Athena and Jeremy return to their food in quiet comfort.Breakfast is finished and the tables cleared. The dining room empties leaving the pair sitting with other sharing one last cup of coffee. 

"I have some shopping to do today for the party, you're welcome to come along if you like. " Athena finally offers. "I'm making my famous pecan pie and peach cobbler for the dessert contest tonight." She adds. Jeremy chokes on his coffee. 

"You bake too!!" He exclaims, shaking his head and chuckling. "My god woman DON'T you do?" He asks almost afraid of the answer. 

 

Later that evening everyone from the town was gathering at the lodge of the night's festivities. Children ran through the tables and in between their parents legs playing cops and robbers. Conversations buzzed in all corners of the lodge. Those who brought food stood behind their assigned tables handing out portions of their goodies to anyone who stopped by. The band was on the makeshift stage at the far end of the dance floor completing the sound check before playing softly in the back ground. Picnic tables lined the floor and soon filled with townspeople and their plates of food. Athena sat smiling and chatting with neighbors from behind her table that was overflowing with numerous pies and cobblers, made from her grandmothers famous recipes. She wore a blood red 1950's dress, complete with heels and her hair flowed down her back with a slight wave at the end. It was one of the few times she got this dressed up. It felt nice to be a girl now and again. 

Todd and Marie sat at a picnic table holding hands and cooing at each other when Jeremy wandered over to them with his plate brimming with BBQ chicken, veggies and home made rolls from Esther dead mother, he learned. Jeremy cleared his throat to announce his presence to the two lovebirds. Marie blushed and smiled at Jeremy. Todd stood up p and bellowed, "Jeremy, my friend! Come. Sit. How are you? Marie, sweetheart you remember Jeremy don't you?" He asks as he sits back down beside Marie. Jeremy smiles and gives a chuckle and nods to Marie. Todd has had a few beers. The three eat and drink as Todd shares how Athena came to live in their tiny little town. It seems seven years ago Athena happened home early one afternoon to find her husband moving out of their house, complete with moving truck and his new girlfriend at the wheel of Athena's car. After a nasty divorce leaving her broke and practically homeless, she pointed her bike west and rode until she ran out of gas. She found work at old man Carter's garage, now her garage, and has been a godsend to the town since. All Jeremy could do was smile as Todd and Marie gushed about Athena. A loud tap on the microphone halts their conversation as well as chewing from Jeremy. The voice belonged to Zack, the lead guitar player of the local band. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention for a moment? I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight. Fireworks are scheduled for about 10 pm so make sure you stop by Mike's booth to get yours before they're all gone. Also, Would you all help me encourage Athena to come up and sing for us? Athena! Come on little lady! Everyone help me out here" Zack egged on the crowd. Everyone roars to life, some stand on the benches of the picnic tables and whistle and cat call. Jeremy swallows hard to keep from choking as his eyes dart around the crowd searching for her. Todd nudges Marie as he catches Jeremy straining his neck over the masses. Athena covers her face with both hands and tries to hide, shaking her head. Beyond embarrassed she slowly stands, straightening out her dress, swaying around the side of the table. The crowd simmers down to a low roar as they take their seats, allowing Jeremy his first look of the evening at Athena. All he can see at that moment is her back side as she makes her way to the stage. The hair, the dress, the heels. Jeremy's jaw drops open as he stares in disbelief. My god this woman is intoxicating. And now she sings!!

Athena steps into the spotlight and turns to face the crowd. She blushes and motions for the crowd to quiet down. "Thank you Zack for embarrassing me to death." She jokes as she continues to speak but her voice is lost on Jeremy. All he can hear is his blood rushing in his ears and his breath leaking out in short bursts. The crowd falls away as the first chords of the song begins, a familiar song, one Jeremy has played regularly on his ipod while he works out. He shakes his head forcing himself into the present. His eyes fixed on the raven haired goddess.

"When you were here before......" slips quietly from Athena's lips as everyone grows silent and the lights in the lodge dim. She cups the microphone with both hands, closing her eyes, letting the music of her favorite generation take over this rendition of the song. Todd and Marie watch Jeremy watch Athena. She lets her voice soar with the chorus sending a burning shiver down Jeremy's spine before settling in the pit of his stomach. He shifted in his seat without loosing his gaze glued to her lips. He imagined those full lips trailing kisses down the length of his neck, continuing around to the back of his neck just below his hairline, finding that particular spot that drove him to the brink of insanity where his neck meets his shoulder. He shudders closing his eyes involuntarily. That magical spot only one other woman has been able to find, a that was purely by accident. He lets out a jagged breath, his eyes snapping open at the sound of the thundering applause. Jeremy jumps to his feet clapping wildly as Athena steps down off the stage. She spots Todd, Marie and Jeremy. Christ Jeremy! Her nerves flooded her body at the sight of him standing in front of her. He had stopped clapping. Stooped grinning. Stopped everything except starring. At her. Athena's stomach clenched. 'What was he doing? Did I really suck? what?' she questioned herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by his mouth on hers forcing her lips apart by his tongue. He grabbed each side of her face and pulled her in. Jeremy breathed deeply, he wanted to take in all of her. Her scent, her smile her laugh, the way she bit her lip when she read. He wanted all of it that instant. Surprised, Athena let out a squeak but quickly returned his kiss with excitement.


End file.
